pokemonxd234fandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon XD walkthrough part 1
POKEMON XD WALKTHROUGH PART 1 When the game begins, you'll be presented with a scene showing a very ominous looking Pokemon abduct the S.S. Libra, apparently under the influence of some evil-looking organization. But, that has nothing to do with you... now. You'll start off in control of a battle, facing a Level 50 Metagross with your Level 50 Salamence. This may seem intimidating, having two powerful Pokemon fight like this, but don't worry, this battle is a piece of cake. Just have Salamence use Earthquake twice and you'll finish the Metagross. Then, you come out of the Battle Simulator, which was made to test different battle situations. Now you have control over your character. Take some time to explore the Lab, and get familliar with where everything is. The room to the west is where you need to go to meet Professor Krane and his assistant, Lily, who happens to be your mother. Lily asks you if you can find your sister, Jovi. Agree, and you'll need to start looking for her. Do some more exploring, talking to the various people of the building. When you're ready, go to your room (which is located on the western side of the building on the ground floor), and pick up the P*DA and 3 Potions. After you have the P*DA, talk to Adon who is hiding under a desk in an upstairs room and you'll learn that Jovi is in Dr. Kaminko's Manor to the southeast of the lab. Well, now you know where she is, so it's time to go and get Jovi! Exit the building, and then continue south until you leave the area. (Hint: 2 Antidotes are hidden behind the west side of the building!) Kaminko's House Welcome to Kaminko's House, a very spooky looking Manor. Appropriate for an equally spooky looking stereo-typical mad doctor, Dr. Kaminko. Walk up to the house, and you will be attacked by Chobin, Dr. Kaminko's assistant. He only has a Sunkern, which can be taken out in 2 hits with Eevee's Bite attack. Piece of cake! After you beat Chobin, Jovi will emerge from the house and say that she goes here all the time. Chobin will invite you in to meet Dr. Kaminko, and will show you a video tape of one of Dr. Kaminko's rather strange inventions. When you're done watching the VCR, go into the other room and talk to Jovi and since you got so lost, she'll volunteer to take you home. Isn't that nice of her? Yeah right... Pokemon HQ Lab When you return to the Lab, Lily will be relieved to have Jovi back, and she will tell you to go see Professor Krane. Find Professor Krane, and he'll give you the Snag Machine, which is a device that will let you steal other Trainers Pokemon. Sweet! Too bad the Snag Machine can only be used on Shadow Pokemon... Professor Krane's assistant, Aidan, will give you 5 Poke Balls to use as well. Just as Professor Krane is about to lead you to the Battle Sim to test out your new toy, he's ambushed and taken away by some guys in wierd suits! Run outside, and you'll find that they plan on taking him away so he can help with their research or something. Being the good person you are, you fight Naps, one of the ambushers. He has a Teddiursa, although your Aura Reader (part of the Snag Machine) detects that it isn't any ordinary Teddiursa, but it's a Shadow Teddiursa! You know what that means, right? Throw a Poke Ball at it, and it will be yours! Keep in mind that, in most fights, you will have to weaken a Pokemon before you can catch it. The spies make a break for it, taking the Professor with. Lily and Aidan believe that there may be more Shadow Pokemon out there, but without Professor Krane, they won't be able to finish the Purify Chamber to help Purify the Shadow Pokemon. Lily then says that they'll have to get it done without the Professor's help, and asks you to get a Machine Part from Gateon Port. Jovi, of course, volunteers you to be her assistant in getting it, and will show you the way there. Gateon Port When you arrive, Jovi will run into a thug named Zook. Just when things look ugly and he's about to attack you with a Shadow Zangoose, Verich appears and one of his bodyguards, Mystery Man Ardos, volunteers to fight Zook. Ardos rips the Zangoose apart with his Alakazam's Psychic attack, knocking it out in one hit. Your first destination after witnessing the fight should be toward the west, where Jovi's friend, Emili, along with her mother, will greet you. Afterward, go into the nearby shop and ask around. Important! You will now have a chance to decide which evolution of Eevee you want! Talk to the man in the northeast corner of the shop, and agree to listen to his story. After listening, he will give you a choice of one of the following items: a Water Stone, a Fire Stone, a Thunderstone, a Sun Shard, and a Moon Shard. You can use these items to evolve your Eevee. If you choose one of the Stones, you can evolve your Eevee into the respective evolution; however, if you choose one of the Shards, you will have to wait awhile longer. You'll need to raise your Eevee's happiness while possessing one of the Shards in order to evolve it into Espeon or Umbreon. Go outside and onto the dock and Perr will appear. Go back to the shop you were just at and talk to him again to get the Machine Part you need back at the HQ. While you're in Gateon Port, you'll be able to find some items scattered throughout the place. Quite a few of them can be found in the Lighthouse, which is accessable by using the moving bridges. There are also a few Trainers to battle, two of which have Shadow Pokemon for you to Snag in their roster! Cyle can be found in the northeastern area by using the moving bridges, and Kilen can be found on top of the Lighthouse. You can Snag a Ledyba and a Poochyena from them. When you're all done with the battles, you should stop by Dr. Kaminko's Manor to check on Perr's father who happens to be visiting. Don't worry, it's not that much out of your way. Kaminko's House Chobin will stop you from entering yet again, thinking that you're a burglar. Obvious Chobin doesn't have a very good memory, otherwise he would have remembered how badly you beat him last time. Chobin still has the Sunkern, but now holds a Magikarp in his team. Dispose of the Sunkern first, as the Magikarp is even worse. Inside, talk to Makan (Perr's father) and you'll explain everything that's happened. That's about all there is to do here for now, so set your next destination to the Pokemon HQ Lab! Pokemon HQ Lab Track down Lily on the second floor and give her the Machine Part. She'll be greatful, and after some conversation and after Jovi leaves, Lily will ask that you go and visit Agate Village. Say yes, and then be on your way to Agate Village! Agate Village Agate Village is the first familliar place you'll recognize if you've played Pokemon Colosseum. A few things have changed, but nothing drastic. If you're looking for some EXP and Poke Dollars, be sure to talk to a lot of the town's citizens! Quite a few of them are eager to battle, and your Pokemon can always use the extra EXP. It will also help restore the Heart Gauge of your Shadow Pokemon, and you'll want to restore them as much as possible, because you're just a few battles away from being able to Purify your Shadow Pokemon completely! Behind the Poke Mart, you can find a cave with a Poke Ball and a Super Potion in it, as well as an old woman that will teach your Pokemon either Thunder Wave, Seismic Toss, or Mimic. Not all Pokemon will be able to learn these moves, but for the Pokemon that can, you might consider teaching it one of the moves. Seismic Toss and Mimic aren't really too great, but Thunder Wave is an excellent move. Keep in mind that she will only teach each move only once, so be sure to teach the moves to Pokemon that you plan on using a lot, otherwise it's a waste! Climb to the higher reaches of Agate Village and enter the house in a tree to find Beluh. Talk with her, and she'll say that Eagun has been expecting you. In the middle of your conversation, Eagun will barge in and introduce himself to you, then ask for you to follow him to the Relic Stone. The Relic Stone can be found in the back of a cave in the lower parts of Agate Village. From the entrance of town, head east, cross the bridge by the Pokemon Center, and then there's a ramp leading to the bottom area of Agate Village there. The entrance to the cave is right across the river. Inside of the cave, you'll be able to fight several Trainers. Their Pokemon aren't too strong - only Level 8 and 9 - so you won't have much difficulty with them, and the opportunity to restore your Shadow Pokemon's Heart Gauges make it worth it! Cron, the last trainer you'll have to fight inside of the cave, will give you a Cologne Case after you beat him. Now you can buy Colognes to massage your Shadow Pokemon with to speed the recovery rate of it's Heart Gauge. All Colognes can be bought in the Poke Mart in Agate Village and nowhere else! You aren't going to need them right now, but when you start catching harder-to-purify Pokemon, you'll definitely want to invest in some Colognes. After making your way through the cave, you'll have to engage Eagun in a battle. He has a Level 12 Pikachu that knows Thunderbolt, a very powerful Electric-type attack. Pikachu should faint in one or two hits, but it's Thunderbolt may inflict severe damage before it falls. After beating Eagun, you'll be able to use the Relic Stone to Purify your Pokemon! Step up to it, and if you have a Pokemon that's Heart Gauge is all white, you will be able to Purify it here, allowing it to learn new moves and gain EXP from fights! Eagun will then ask that you go to Mt. Battle and talk with Vander, a friend of his, about the Cipher organization. Vander knows a lot more about Cipher, so of course you'll want to stop by Mt. Battle! Mt. Battle When you arrive at Mt. Battle, the man in red that you saw with Verich earlier will greet you, and tell you that he did a lot of training here. What an odd one he is. It would've been nice if he gave you his name, but oh well. You'll see him later, don't worry. Now, there are a few points of interest at Mt. Battle. There's the old man on a bench called the Move Deleter, that will let you delete one of your Pokemon's Moves. There aren't too many reasons you'll want to do this, but just in case you feel the need, be sure to talk to him about it. He'll delete Moves free of charge. Below him you'll find the Move Teacher, who will let your Pokemon relearn any Move that your Pokemon forgot. The Move Teacher is useful if you accidently got rid of an important Move on one of your Pokemon. He charges 1,000 Poke Coupons for his services, and at this point of the game, you won't have any, so just let him be for now and keep him in mind for later use. Talk to the lady near the door, and she'll tell you that Vander is currently in a training session with some new trainers, teaching them the ropes. She'll let you go through to find him. You'll have to battle through two trainers before you'll see Vander, though. Neither of them are very difficult, fortunately. When you arrive on Zone 3, Vander will greet you, and ask that you fight a trainer that he's currently teaching. After you beat him, Vander will tell you about a Lab Facility to the south that was used by Cipher a long time ago during the previous Shadow Pokemon incident, and that he's seen suspicious activity around there recently. Sounds like a good place to check out! As you leave Mt. Battle, you'll receive an e-mail telling you that you'll be able to buy Poke Balls from the Agate Village Poke Mart. Now would be a good time to spend some of your Poke Dollars, and buy about 20 or so Poke Balls. There are almost a dozen Shadow Pokemon to Snag at the upcoming Lab, so you'll want to have plenty at your disposal. 2 or 3 Antidotes and Parlyz Heals may also come in handy, and buying a few Super Potions would be a good move as well. Cipher Lab Well, it seems pretty obvious that this is where Professor Krane must be, seeing as the vehicle that was used to kidnap him is parked right outisde. When you approach the building, 6 colorful Cipher Peons that call themselves the Hexagon Brothers will emerge from the door. Their speeches are very comical, and you'll be sure to laugh at them. Comic relief is a good thing! Anyway, you'll have to fight one of them in order to enter the building, although since all 6 have a powerful Shadow Pokemon for you to snag, it's recommended that you fight all 6 of them. If you miss Snagging their Shadow Pokemon, don't worry, because they will challenge you for a rematch after you've done some exploring in the depths of the Lab. (If you need to heal between fights, just step right inside of the door to find a Healing Machine and PC.) When you're done with the Hexagon Brothers, it's time to enter the Cipher Lab! Go inside of the door to find a Healing Machine and PC that you can use. Be sure to remember to come back here often, and try to remember the way to get back, because it's important to heal your Pokemon after every few fights to make sure they don't get Knocked Out! The Cipher Peons and R&Ds use Pokemon from Level 13 to Level 17, some of which will be able to inflict a good amount of damage on you. To get through the Lab with as little side-tracking as possible, follow these directions: From the entrance, head up to the elevator and go down a floor. Head east, go through the door, and then go down the elevator to the second basement. Fight against the Cipher Peon and R&D down here (you can Snag a Spinarak from the Peon), then go up the stairs. Go through the gate, and you'll see Professor Krane and Lovrina talking about her XD001, and asking for information on Shadow Pokemon and Purifying them. Continue heading south, Snagging a Numel from one of the Peons along the way, then take the elevator to go back to the second basement. Note: From here, if you're getting weakened, take the elevator on the right to find another Healing Machine. Head west, then south, then west again until you find another elevator. Take it, and then follow the path, heading north whenever possible, and Snagging the Carvanha from a Peon. Inside the lounge, you'll have to fight another Cipher R&D. He has a Shadow Shroomish that you can Snag if you want. After beating him, he'll drop the ID Card. Walk through the one-way door to the north, and you'll be close to where you started. Now's a good time to take the northern elevator to return to the first Healing Machine. When you're ready, head west and go down the previously locked elevator. Take the stairs to the east, and you'll finally find Professor Krane and his captor, Naps! Naps has some fairly powerful Pokemon this time around. Don't use Thundershock or any Electric-type attacks on the Murkrow until you Knock Out the Rhyhorn first, because it has Lightningrod which will cancel out any Electric-type attacks. Spheal's Aurora Beam works nicely against Murkrow if Spheal can use the attack, and any Water-type or Grass-type attack will bring Rhyhorn down in an instant. Slakoth is just a pushover, but it can Yawn to put your Pokemon to sleep. Beldum can be difficult to hit, although any Fire-type attacks will take it down with little trouble. If you don't have any Fire-type attacks at your disposal, your Eevee's (or whatever it is now) Bite attack will get around Beldum's heavy Resistances. After beating Naps, you'll have to escort the Professor out of the building. Make your way back to the entrance, although make sure that your Pokemon are in good condition, because you'll have a tough fight ahead! If you need to use a Healing Machine to heal your Pokemon, don't count on using the one at the entrance, because you'll get ambushed before you reach there. Right before the first elevator in the building, you'll be attacked by the Cipher Admin Lovrina! She insists that the Professor stays and helps her with XD001. She also says that XD001 is just the first of the new Shadow Pokemon that can't become Purified. Lovrina has a very interesting mix of Pokemon in her arsenal. The first two you'll have to fight are Luvdisc and Beautifly. Luvdisc will go down after 1 or 2 hits from Mareep's Thundershock, and Beautifly is weak to Spheal's Aurora Beam, any Fire-type Pokemon's Ember attack, or even Mareep's Thundershock. The next Pokemon she sends out, Roselia, is weak to Fire and Ice, or even Baltoy's Psybeam attack. Try not to hit it with any direct attacks (Bite, Tackle, Shadow Blitz, etc), because otherwise Roselia's Poison Point Ability might Poison the Pokemon. Her last Pokemon can easily be her most deadly: a Shadow Delcatty! The Shadow Delcatty has Shadow Rush, which is a powerful Shadow attack, and Shadow Wave, which hits both of your Pokemon. Try to Paralyze it if you can, and weaken it to under 40% of it's HP before trying to Snag it if you want a chance at it. Be sure to use Super Potions and Antidotes when you need to! After beating Lovrina, she'll run off, and you'll be able to take the Professor back to the HQ.